narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 605 Diskussion
Das Kapitel ist raus und nach dem Kakashi Rin getötet hat. Entsteht sowohl bei Kakashi als auch bei Obito das Mangekyou Sharingan. Kakshi fällt dann um und Obito rastet völlig aus. Anscheint wurde Rin von den Kiri-Shinobi kontrolliert od sie war eine Spionin. Da die Kiri-Shinobi geschockt waren das Kakshi sie umbrachte und er ihnen damit alles zu nichte machte und sie wollten nicht das ihre Feinde Rin´s Körper nicht bekommen. Zu den Kapitel kann ich nur sagen, HMMM Lecker Oi-Nin schaschlik. Nein jetzt ernsthaft, erstaunlich wie schnell Obito mit seinen Mangekyou umgehen kann, vllt. hat er das in seinem Unterbewusstsein oder Instinkt oder was auch immer gleich gewusst. Dies ist schließlich das erste mal das wir eine Mangekyou erweckung direkt mit einen Kampf sehn. Bei Sasuke hab ich gedacht er hätte erst mal rausfinden müssen was er mit den MS kann aber es geht anscheinend irgentwie automatisch. Interessant. BM schönes gemetzel hat er dahinter lassen..... ach so früh hat kakashi sein ms wieder hat er es dann nie angewendet..... zu blöd dazu? xD du wenig talent? haha..... kakashi sollte sich mal ein beispiel nehmen wie obito mit dem sharingan umgeht und das auge am besten zurückgeben, denn sein versprechen hat er ja nicht halten können Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 07:24, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Ich könnte mir eher Vorstellen das Kakashi nicht die nötige menge Chakra aufbringen konnte, wenn ma bedenkt wie schnell Kakashi am anfang erschöpft war. BM :Hammer Kapitel wie ich mich auf die dazu folgende anime folge freuen werde!! Naruto der Manga hat jetzt einen neuen weg eingeschlagen in sachen gewalt das gefällt mir sehr gut den das wird bestimmt alles noch heftiger was bei naruto im laufe des kämpfes gegen madara und obito passieren wird...!! Nochmal für Rtl 2 holt auch erst recht nicht die rechte für diese folgen wann immer sie auch erscheinen werden das könnte ich nicht ertragen was ihr aus diesen anime und vielen anderen gemacht habt alleinschon wenn obito da blutbedeckt im bett bei der hölle liegt müssten die den da ein schwarzenbalken hinmachen damit man nicht sieht wie blut dort ist !! Sorry vom Thema weggekommen aba Naruto auf einen sehr guten weg !! Also kann Obito Mokuton benutzen. Müsste das dann nicht heißen, dass alle Zetsu Mokuton benutzen können? Das würde auch vllt. erklären, warum sie sich unter der Erde bewegen können. Eins frag ich mich aber immernoch: wenn Jikuukan Idou eine Technik vom MS ist, wie kommt es dann, dass Obito sie kontinuierlich benutzen kann, ohne sein Auge zu überanstrengen, während Kakashi nach einmal Kamui schon völlig fertig war. Viele würden sich jetzt auch fragen, wieso Kakashi nie sein MS vor Shippuuden eingesetzt hat. Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass er kein Uchiha ist und er dafür eben "hartes Training" braucht.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 09:57, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :obito ist eben ein uchiha. die nutzung des sharingan oder auch des MS liegt in der natur seines körpers. kakashis körper ist für solche anstrengungen nicht gemacht, deshalb verlangt es ihm auch viel mehr ab. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 10:01, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::das erklärt aber noch gar nichts, denn nachdem Sasuke oder Itachi auch nur einmal Amaterasu eingesetzt haben, kamen immer sofort Bluttränen. Und ich mein, Jikuukan idou ist schon eine mächtige Technik und es wär doch doof, wenn Obito nur dank eines MS, das keine Grenzen hat, so mächtig wird.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 10:50, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) hi es wundert mich das Kakshi nicht schon vorher das Mangekyou Sharingan benutzt hat. als er mit Naruto Sasuke und Sakura mit ihm ein Team bildeten und gegen Zabuza kämpfte. was ich auch merkwürdig finde ist das Obito nicht da schon Kakashi schon töt weil er Rin umbringt. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht so Recht was ich von diesem Kapitel halten soll. Auf einmal behauptet der Spiralzetsu, dass Madara Obito ausgewählt hat. Wie soll er ihn bitte ausgewählt haben? Er stürzte zufällig in seine Höhle…das macht irgendwie keinen Sinn. Genauso wenig macht in meinen Augen die Sache mit dem MS Sinn. Zum Einen war Kakashi als Erwachsener immer Recht stark und wenn er das MS besitzt dann gibt es keinen Grund es in schwierigen Situationen nicht einzusetzen, beispielsweise gegen Zabuza, wie über mir schon mal erwähnt. Seit er es benutzt kann er es immer länger einsetzen. Wenn es am Chakraverbrauch liegt dann konnte er den 15 Jahre lang nicht stemmen und innerhalb der kurzen Zeit in Shippuuden hat er ihn um ein vielfaches erhöht, so dass er Kamui immer länger einsetzen kann? Erscheint mir auch irgendwie merkwürdig. Eine weitere Sache ergibt jetzt irgendwie auch keinen Sinn mehr…wenn das Raum-Zeit-Jutsu eine Fähigkeit des MS ist, wie zum Henker ist Obito dann durch die Erde geschlüpft und in die Höhle gefallen? An der Stelle deutete alles auf das R-Z-Jutsu hin, aber ich wüsste nicht dass man eine MS Fähigkeit auch einfach mal ohne einsetzen könnte. Dass Obito nicht blind wird sehe ich persönlich weniger als ein Problem an. Ich vermute immer noch, dass er seine Augen mit denen seiner Sammlung ständig erneuert und dass man ein fehlerhaftes MS behält wenn man es durch ein normales Sharingan austauscht und ein EMS bekommt wenn man es gegen ein anderes MS tauscht…damit würde sich zumindest erklären, dass er nicht blind wird. Eventuell spielen aber auch die Senjuzellen eine Rolle, so dass bei Obito ein normales MS wie ein EMS funktioniert. Immerhin scheinen sie ja einen gewissen Einfluss zu haben, wie man bei Izanagi sieht. Dass er das R-Z-Jutsu aber so schnell und so gut einsetzen kann, überrascht mich schon, aber es könnte wirklich sein, dass es mehr oder weniger automatisch geht. Sasuke konnte gegen Bee auch bereist ein gutes Amaterasu einsetzen. Dass er Mokuton beherrscht wundert mich aber auch, immerhin setzt er es danach nie wieder ein…die Frage ist nur warum? Ich hab es doch richtig verstanden, dass Obito derjenige ist, der es einsetzt und nicht der Zetsu, oder? Mfg Tobi88.68.104.35 13:38, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wegen Kakashis Ms: Wie man schon oft gesehen hat ist seine Chakramenge doch mehr als begrenzt was auch erklären könnte wieso er es nicht verwenden konnte. Dies sah man zum Beispiel nach dem ersten Kampf gegen Zabuza, nach welchem Kakashi sich eine Woche lang (oder so) nicht bewegen konnte. Außerdem vermute ich das Kakashi einfach nicht wusste wie er das Ms aktiviert den er meinte am Anfang von shippuuden dass er das erst nach langem Training gelernt hatte. Sein normales Sharingan konnte er ja auch nicht weiter beeinflussen (in den Normalzustand zurück wie es die übrigen Sharingan Nutzer machen). Stefanos the Narutofan (Diskussion) 14:05, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke mal das Obito es so gut beherschte weil er einfach so eine wut in sich hatte und es im unterbewusst sein tat. Das kennt man ja eh wenn man auf jemanden wütent ist das man stärker ist und so. so hat ja zB naruto auch den kyubi erweckt die schwänze halt.. Ich denke das das mit den holzversteck spiralzetsu war weil man ja doch die spitzen und so sah. Es könnte ja auch sein das man um das Raumzeitjutsu zu benutzen zu können nur das mangekyo erwecken muss aber dann nicht mehr zum mangekyo wechseln muss sondern nur mit dem normalen sharingan, weil sonst wäre er ja jetzt blind .. Und das er ein ewiges mangekyo hat bezweifle ich weil dann hätte er ein anderes muster (siehe sasuke und madara) aber sein mangekyo sieht genau so aus wie kakashi der kein ewiges hat also kann obito auch keines haben. Und was die zetsu klone angeht ich glaube nicht das jeder klon holzversteck kann, weil ihm krieg habe ich keinen einzigen gesehen der es einsetzte. Spiralzetsu ist sowas wie eine spezialanvfertigung es wurde ja auch gesagt das das madaras hülle ist deshalb kann er etwas mehr. UND was mich interessieren würde ist was mit kakashi passiert der liegt ja eigentlich neben rin jetzt und wieso obito ihn nicht umgebracht hat? ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 14:50, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) WOW, also erstmal starkes Kapitel, genauso hab ichs mir vorgestellt! (Y) Ich sag das eigentlich nie, aber ich habs euch doch gesagt, dass Kakashi und Rin keine Zetsu-Klone sind! xD Es ist noch etwas früh zu beurteilen, aber genau so ein Kapitel habe ich mir gewünscht. Obito wird nicht auf einer billigen und einfach zu durchschauenden Lüge/Manipulation seitens Madaras auf dessen Seite gezogen. Nein, Kakashi hat sehr sicher die echte Rin umgebracht. Zumindest von Kakashi kann man es zu 100% sagen, dass er kein Klon gewesen ist. Man sieht eindeutig auf Seite 4, wie Obito und Kakashi ihr Mangekyou Sharingan erhalten, eine Erlösung! Das bedeutet, Kakashi hat Rin umgebracht und den Schmerz dabei gespürt und er hat auch nochmal ihren Namen gehaucht und sie gerüttelt. Was mir bei den Schritten vom Sharingan mit 2 Tomoe zu dem finalen Mangekyou auffält: Schaut euch die Seite 4 auf Mangareader an. Zuerst bildet sich ein 3. Tomoe aus. Dann vermischen sich die Tomoe, das ist die Stufe vor dem finalen Mangekyou Sharingan, praktisch der 3. Schritt, also Bild 5 und 6 auf Seite 4. Dieses Mangekyou Sharingan sieht fast IDENTISCH aus wie Uchiha Madaras normales Mangekyou Sharingan !!! Ein Zufall? Bezweifle ich. Die Kreise sind zwar ausgefüllt, aber ich finde dieses Bild sehr interessant. @Tobi Madara hat Obito ausgewählt, indem er ihn gerettet hat und ihn nicht umgebracht hat, als Obito seine Höhle verlassen hat wollen. Er hätte ihn auch umbringen können, schließlich hat Obito nun seinen Standort/Versteck gesehen und weiß, wo es sich befindet. Madara ist sich sicher gewesen, dass Obito zurückkehren werde, schließlich haben seine Zetsus die Lage im Auge und können evtl. mit ihm ebenfalls kommunizieren. Madara hat einen scharfen Verstand und eine Menge Lebenserfahrung, um diese Situation schnell erfassen zu können. Damit meint er, dass Obito zurückkehren wird und sich dann wirklich ehrlich bei ihm bedankt. Warum setzt Kakashi sein Mangekyou Sharingan nicht gegen Zabuza ein ? Wisst ihr was ihr da redet ?! Das ist in den ERSTEN Kapiteln von Naruto geschehen, die Spannung muss doch aufgebaut werden. Das Mangekyou wäre dann nichts besonderes gewesen und man hätte einfach die Stufen des Sharingan hinuntergerattert, ohne zu verstehen, was es bedeutet dieses Auge zu benutzen. Außerdem beherrscht Kakashi nur Kamui, kein Amaterasu oder Tsukuyomi, gegen einen so schnellen Gegner wie Zabuza, der sich von hinten anschleicht, ist diese Technik nicht sehr empfehlenswert. Du hast mir doch gepredigt, als ich dich gefragt habe, warum der Shodai Hokage, bei seiner Wiederbelebung nicht so stark ausgesehen hat, dass Kishimoto damals nicht wusste, wie weit sich das mit dem Mange noch entwickeln würde. Das kann ich jetzt nur zurückgeben. Wir reden schließlich von den ersten Kapiteln. Zudem musst du noch bedenken, wie schlecht die 4. Staffel von Naruto gewesen ist. Shippuden ist ja neu gewesen, um mal richtig Action zu bieten durch die Integration von Akatsuki und der Fähigkeiten des Mangekyou, die Leute wollen auch was neues sehen (davor hat man vom Mangekyou gewusst, aber nicht wie man es bekommt und was es leisten kann). Ein anderes Beispiel wäre das Rinnegan. Und zum Gebrauch des Mokutons: Du hast richtig verstanden, dass Obito SELBST, dass Mokuton nutzt, schließlich sagt der Spiral-Zetsu zu ihm, dass er dieses Jutsu einfach aus dem Stegreif anwenden konnte und er verstehe jetzt, warum Madara ihn ausgewählt hat. xD Es ist höchstwahrscheinlich, dass sich Tobi einfach verraten würde, wenn er das Mokuton anwendet. Er gibt sich als Uchiha Madara aus und hat ein Sharingan, immenses Wissen und das Jikukan Idou. Dann wendet er Mokuton an, obwohl er sagt, dass Hashirama sein größter Feind sei und die Leute würden zweifeln, ob dies wirklich Uchiha Madara ist. Ozzay (Diskussion) 14:57, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) @Ozzay: Es ist richtig, dass Madara ihn ausgewählt hat, nachdem er in die Höhle stürzte...aber kann man das wirklich Wahl nennen? Wenn Madara jemanden braucht, der seine Pläne verwirklicht, dann kann er in meinen Augen nicht sonderlich wählerisch sein. Ich meine, wie viele fallen schon zufällig da runter? Dazu noch Mitglieder des Uchiha Clans...deswegen finde ich das mit dem Erwählen etwas seltsam. Allerdings ist nicht ausgeschlossen und sogar recht wahrscheinlich, dass er Obitos Potential erkannt hat und sich deshalb sicher war, dass er zurückkehrt. Bei deinem Punkt zum Anfang von Naruto hast du völlig Recht und dabei bleibe ich selbstverständlich auch. Kishi hatte zu dieser Zeit sicherlich noch kein MS für Kakashi geplant. Das wird auch der Hauptgrund sein, warum er es nicht aktiviert hat...ist allerdings für die Logik der Storyline selbst irrelevant. Das Argument, dass er es erst später nach langem Training geschafft hat es zu kontrollieren lass ich allerdings gelten, auch wenn man sich fragen muss, warum er seine beste Waffe, sein Sharingan, so lange vernachlässigt hatte. Das mit dem Mokuton ist allerdings merkwürdig...ich verstehe zwar dein Argument, aber Tobi macht keinen Hehl daraus Senju Zellen zu besitzen und zuzugeben dass der einzige Sinn des Kampfes darin bestand an die Zellen zu kommen. Da Yamato mit diesen Zellen ebenfalls Mokuton einsetzen kann wäre der Sachverhalt schnell zu erklären gewesen. @ShisuiTobi: Wo steht, dass der Spiralzetsu ursprünglich als Hülle für Madara dienen sollte? Hab ich im letzten Kapitel irgendwas überlesen? Da war doch nur davon die Rede, dass die Zetsus Madaras Leute sind und sich Obito fragt, warum sie ihm gegen Madaras Willen zur Flucht verhelfen. @Unbekannt: Auf dem einen Bild sehen die Tomoe in der Tat Madaras Sharingan ähnlich, aber ich sehe da persönlich eher die dargestellte Drehung die in dem Spiral MS endet. Ich denke nicht dass es sich auf Madaras MS beziehen sollte...allerdings will ich es auch nicht ausschließen. Mfg Tobi84.59.132.175 15:52, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Stefanos: Kakashi einfach nicht wusste wie er das Ms aktiviert den er meinte am Anfang von shippuuden dass er das erst nach langem Training gelernt hatte [[Benutzer:microC0SM0S|'C0SM0S']](Dissi)20px 15:30, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) An sich ein gewaltiges Kapitel, aber als alleiniger Grund für die Wandlung Obitos noch nicht überzeugend. Natürlich ist das ein traumatisches Ereignis, aber soll Obito jetzt zurück zu Madara und sagen, "Ich mache bei deinen Plan mit"? Da muss noch mehr kommen. Interessant ist auch die Stärke, die Obito entfesselt hat. Dass er sein Raumzeit-Jutsu ohne zu erblinden so inflationär gebrauchen kann, hat vielleicht damit zu tun, dass alle MG Sharingans unterschiedlich sind. Vielleicht ist sein Auge so beschaffen, dass es recht effizient teleportieren kann, darüber hinaus besitzt es aber keine nennenswerten Fähigkeiten. Tobis Kampfstil besticht in erster Linie ja durch Listenreichtum, nicht durch Kampfkraft. Warum Kakashi sein MG Sharingan gegen Zabuza nicht eingesetzt hat? Weil Kishi damals noch nicht wusste, wohin die Story sich bewegt. Punkt. Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 17:19, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Das entspricht wohl der Wahrheit, ist aber für die Storyline trotzdem nicht sonderlich befriedigend. Mfg Tobi84.59.132.175 17:23, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vielleicht ist es ja so, dass das MS schon bei der Aktivierung enorm viel Chakra verbraucht, wenn es nicht im ursprünglichen Körper steckt. Deshalb ist dann Kakashi sofort bewusstlos geworden, nachdem er das Mangekyo erweckt hatte. Und zu Obitos Mokuton: Es ist noch nicht geklärt, warum er Mokuton beherrscht. Wahrscheinlich ist, dass es von den angenähten Protesen kommt. In diesem Falle müsste er es immer einsetzen können. Vielleicht kommt es aber auch vom Zetzukörper und Obito kontrolliert es nur, erzeugt es aber gar nicht selbst. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass aus Obitos rechter Schulter nicht nur Holz wächst. Da sind auch ein paar Dinger dabei, die aussehen wie die Waffen von Pain. Hat jemand eine Idee, was es damit auf sich hat? Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:10, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) @Tobi: Ach Tobi, ich finde es viel unbefriedigender, dass der Shodai Hokage bei seinem Wiederbeleben so schwach gewesen ist. Genauso wie sein Bruder Tobirama. Der beherrscht auch ein Raum-Zeit-Ninjutsu, hat dieses aber ebenfalls nicht eingesetzt... Tatsächlich würde ich dieses zu gerne mal in Aktion erleben. Aber komm schon, gegen Zabuza hätte ich das Mangekyou jetzt wie gesagt nicht eingesetzt, außerdem wie ich schon gesagt habe: Denk dir mal, dir wird zum ersten Mal das Sharingan gezeigt und dann kommt gleich schon die nächste Stufe des Sharingans ins Spiel, das Mangekyou. Das kann man nicht so einfach erklären und Kakashi hätte irgendeine Lüge erzählen müssen. Dass man dann zum Beispiel später, im Anime in Shippuden, erfährt, dass dieses Mangekyou Sharingan durch Tötung einer nahestehenden Person und dem daraus resultierenden Schmerz entsteht, wäre doch noch viel unkreativer. Dann würde man sagen, dass Kishi nichts eingefallen ist und dann "alten Stoff" bearbeitet P.S. Achja, ich war schon wieder der Unbekannte, wollte nur eine neue Zeile machen, damit es leserlicher wird^^ Aber das Sharingan in der 3. Stufe sieht doch Madaras Sharingan verdammt ähnlich. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen, dass ich sagen würde, dass Obitos Sharingan dieses Muster praktisch noch erweitert. Zu der Frage warum Tobi kein Mokuton anwendet. Man muss doch ein paar Trümpfe in der Hinterhand haben, Tobi hat auch erst sein Mangekyou Sharingan offenbart, als der Plan mit der Vernichtung durch die Bijuus gescheitert gewesen ist. Ozzay (Diskussion) 18:16, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) @Shiromaru Vielleicht kann das Gedo Mazou ja genauso gut Chakra-Konduktoren erzeugen. Man sah es ja, z.B. als das Gedo Mazou Chakra-Konduktoren rausggeholt hat und sie in Nagatos Körper reingestochen hat. Und da Zetsus Körper mit dem Gedo Mazou verbunden ist, könnte das dann eine Erklärung dafür sein.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 18:20, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke Obito kann das Mukoton nur anwenden, weil er eben zur hälfte aus Zetsumaterial besteht, dass ja wir wir inzwischen wissen irgendwie aus Hashiramas Zellen quasi produziert wurde, und weil er jezt das Mangekyou hat. Als er sein Mangekyou erweckt hat, sind ja fast sofort so Holzteile aus seiner Schulter gekommen. Aber nur auf seiner rechten Seite, die ja aus Zetsumaterial besteht (Er wendet das Mukoton auch immer nur mit seinem rechten Arm an, nie mit dem linken). Für mich sah es fast so aus, also würde Obito in dem Moment kopmlett die Kontrolle verlieren und wie automatisch einfach alle abschlachten. Er schreit auch dauernd rum, vielleicht wegen den Schmerzen, die ihm das Mangekyou und das Mukoton zum Beispiel aus seiner Schulter bereiten? Zwischen drin fragt er sich auch wo er denn sei, was für mich auch darauf hindeutet, dass er nicht wirklich bewusst gekämpft hat. Und als er dann alle Kiri-Nins gekillt kommt er wieder zu sich. Dass er durch den exzesiven Mangekyou gebrauch nicht erblindet schiebe ich auch darauf, dass er ja quasi zur Hälfte aus Senjuzellen besteht. Und die andere Hälfte ist orginal Uchiha. Also dass die Kombination aus Senju und Uchiha dafür sorgt dass er nicht erblindet. Wenn man beides hat kann man ja auch spezielle Techniken wie Izanagi anwenden, warum also nicht? --Tuwz (Diskussion) 19:06, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Es stimmt wirklich da sind solche Stäbe in seinem Rücken die sehen aus wie die von Pain. Und Obito benützt doch das Mukoton nicht wirklich die Hülle also der Spiralzetsu hat des doch gemacht weil man sieht Obitos Hand deutlich und das es so von der Hülle kommt oder irre ich mich total ?? (Obito12 (Diskussion) 20:29, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC))